


The Anniversary

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Apathy [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'll update tags as I go along, Just for Roman and Virgil tho, M/M, They had a crush on Logan, They're still together tho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Some time has passed since the events of Blank, however, soon enough Empathy and Logan's anniversary is coming up. With tensions still a little thick, Logan isn't the only one having a little trouble with things.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman knew something was the very moment that he walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t exactly sure just what it was that was bothering him, or rather he did. It was just that he certainly didn’t want to say it to Logan’s face, or the sole person he had an issue with. Nevertheless, he knew something was off the moment he saw Logan standing there at the counter wearing a familiar striped shirt, happily spreading jam across some of his buttered toast. 

It shouldn’t have seemed too odd really, ever since Logan had gotten his emotions back, and since things had smoothed out a little between all of them. The logical side had been a lot happier with his guard dog constantly standing next to him, to Logan things went by as usual, even if for the rest of them. Or rather just Roman in general, everything seemed way too different than before.

_ But that my fault isn’t it? I should know that. After all, I’m the reason he got screwed in the first place.  _ Roman scolded himself sourly, and a frown tugged at his lips. Yes, he really should have known that nothing would have gone back to the way it was before, that was wishful thinking. Something that was his department, even if he wished that it wasn’t. 

Speaking of guard dogs though, Roman watched with a varying degrees of jealousy as Empathy snuck in behind Logan, and Roman’s insides boiled hotly at the sight of Logan’s tie hazardously and rather lazily tied around Empathy’s neck. He had to hold his breath though, the moment he noticed Empathy wearing the nightshirt that was Logan’s as well. What took the cake though, was how Empathy looped his arms around the logical side’s waist. Drawing Logan’s back closer to the other’s chest.

The jealousy is a raging fire by this point.

“Darling dearest, honeydew, my wild little bruise…” With each word Empathy placed a lazy kiss on Logan’s neck, and feeling the other’s body shiver he couldn’t help but to grin into the side of his neck before Logan let out a soft chuckle. However, when Logan turned, Empathy soon found himself to be silent, as the warmth of the other’s lips pressed against his, silencing him as Empathy went lax against him.

Logan’s kiss tasted of the sweetest and most tastiest jam in the entire world.

“Happy anniversary, Emmie,” Logan whispered the moment that their lips parted, giving just the widest grin as Empathy’s eyes stayed closed for a second longer, as if the other side could still imagine the taste, the warmth, and feeling of Logan’s kiss even after he was already gone. It warmed Logan’s heart to see such a bedazzled look on his boyfriend’s face, then again, Empathy had always acted like it was his first time in love. No matter what Logan did, and no matter how long they had been together. There was never a dull moment between them, it was as lively as a part that never ended. 

Empathy was the kind of party that Logan never wanted to leave. 

“Honestly Emmie, I would find much satisfaction out of kissing you again. But,” Logan stuffed a piece of his toast into Empathy’s mouth, before pecking a kiss onto the corner of the other’s mouth. “You need sustenance first.” Smirking to himself Logan strutted away to the fridge, even the way that he moved was different than how he used to be with the others. Roman could see it as clear as day, the logical side seemed almost more at east, or...looser with Empathy. Even the simple action of Logan rifling through the fridge was different, no cold calculation of what would be most efficient.

Logan usually went for eggs and coffee, something that would give him a lot of energy for everything that he usually had to accomplish during the day. But even that was now turned on its head, as Logan looked right past it. 

_ How often had Logan been wearing a mask with them? How often did he feel the need to hide away from them, and only show his true self with Empathy? How...and why couldn’t it be them instead? _

All of these questions burned inside of Roman, they tumbled around in his mind like tumbleweed in an empty dry desert that hadn’t seen rain in years. 

“Mornin.” A voice next to him grumbled, mere seconds before a pair of lips pecked him on the cheek, and blinking quickly Roman found his attention directed back over to Virgil who had come shuffling out of his room. His hair, in all honesty, looked like a bird’s nest, or like he’d lost a battle with a guy who had fists made out of balloons. It stuck up in every which way, an honest to god mess. Roman loved it. 

“Good morning my knight in dark armor.” He chirped out, his cheery tone garnering a wince from Virgil, before the anxious side merely patted him on the shoulder. Too cheerful then, he’d have to tone it down some. “Did you sleep well?” He instead asked, holding his arms open as an invitation, and just like that Virgil’s head thumped against his chest. 

His questions got a tired groan in response. Up until three in the morning as per usual then. 

Patting the top of Virgil’s head, Roman’s eyes caught another movement off to the side, as Patton’s door opened and the moral side, with the pace of an actual snail.  Dragged his feet out of his room, one side of his hair was completely slicked up, and his cat pajamas that he usually wore hung off of his shoulders as he slouched while walking. Squinting his eyes, Patton focused them on the cup of coffee that Logan usually left out for him, and reaching for it he fumbled for a second before picking it up. He inhaled deeply, the smell of caramel and hazelnut coffee was like the essence of the only thing that was good about mornings. The moral side sipped at it, the life slowly coming back into his eyes the more empty his cup got.

Eventually, they all ended up eating at the table, a pile of bacon, sausage, and banana pancakes in the very middle. 

It had become almost usual for Logan to sit beside Empathy, as well as for the two of them to finish before everyone else. Even if they did wait until everyone else had finished before they dispersed. 

“Lo,” Bringing his head up from where he was reading his book, the logical side in question glanced over to Empathy. The sight of the guilty smile made his insides twist in an unpleasant fashion, but just for a moment. “I’ll need to make some preparations for tonight, as usual you know? But…” Empathy chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he looked almost sheepish. “This time, you can’t go into your room. I’ll need it, is that...alright?” Empathy hesitated in asking, his leg bouncing up and down as his fingers fiddled with the end of a sucker stick that had been relieved of its candy. 

Luckily the look he got back was understanding, a look that made his insides relax and melt all at once. The image of Logan’s uncaring eyes glaring back at him was still all too fresh, he knew that it was silly, that it was preposterous. But there were still some days where he expected to wake up next to Logan, and to see the cold stare of Apathy looking back at him like he was looking in a mirror. 

It was silly, but then again...there was nothing silly about losing the one you loved the most.

“It’s fine Emmie, there’s tons of stuff for me to do down here, and I’ve got a surprise of my own that I need to get ready as well. So don’t you worry, take your time.” 

Roman fumed in silence as Logan leaned in, the creative side’s hands were clenched tightly under the table, so tight that his knuckles turned white and he felt his hackles rising. 

At least until he felt Virgil’s palm resting on the back of his hand. 

Looking over, he too saw a look of understanding, pained understanding. This...this was something neither of them had expected, and something that had hurt the both of them. However, Virgil seemed to be taking it in a much better way than Roman was, that was for sure. 

So he took a calming breath, as Logan pulled away and Empathy scooted his chair out to head on upstairs. However, the moment that Empathy glanced over to Roman, he felt his insides furiously twisting as Empathy sent him one last sly and yet incredibly coy look. That only served to bring his emotions right back up to the surface, where they simmered. However, even with the look, even with Empathy clearly knowing. Roman couldn’t help but to feel even worse, he couldn’t help but to almost hate himself for how jealous he felt of Empathy.

Logan was happy, shouldn’t that matter more than any frustration he felt? 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that Roman’s door shuts he almost certain that he’s going to be in for one hell of a tongue lashing from Virgil, they’d talked about this before, about letting Empathy rile him up by doing literally nothing at all. When the door closes he expects the worst, he expects a little bit of shouting, some disappointment, and maybe even Virgil's kicked puppy dog eyes to further sink the knife into his chest and make him feel worse. 

“Roman,” Virgil sighs and the creative side can feel himself tensing up a little bit more. Any second he’ll be getting the talk again, the talk that lets him know that they still have to walk on eggshells around Empathy, and that he could still very well be dangerous. “What’s wrong?” That, however, isn’t at all what is he expecting. “Just so I know...what is so wrong about Empathy and Logan being together, why are you…” The word jealous goes unsaid, but they both know exactly what he feels in that manner.

It takes a moment, as Roman starts to pace back and forth on his thick lush red carpet that makes his feet sink into its softness with each step. He paces, even as he ran his hands through what was his beautifully styled hair. The frustration is creeping up on him, just like it always does. 

“I don’t know!” He finally blurts out, the words bursting free like a dam that was holding back too much water, “I know that I should be happy for him! I understand that! I know that I should be happy that he has someone to love him, I’m just..I get so angry when I see that it's not me or..or you who’s doing those lovey-dovey things to him.” Scratched his fingers into his hair until a mess of his locks flopped in front of his eyes, Roman looked over to Virgil who had just been letting him go and go at this point. “Why aren’t you upset about it? You loved him too. So how come...I’m the only one?” He asked, Roman hadn’t meant to sound so pitiful about it, but in the end, it had just slipped out like everything else.

There was a long moment of silence between them, long enough for Roman to turn away, assuming that Virgil just wasn’t going to reply just like he normally didn’t when it came to this. 

“Do you think I don’t feel jealous Roman?” Those words stopped the fanciful side dead in his tracks, “That I don’t wish we hadn’t screwed up or that had acted sooner and told him how we feel about him? Because I do,” Virgil choked out, and just like that Roman was crossing the room his arms open for the anxious side. “I wish we had told him before, and it hurts to him with someone else. But…” Virgil stopped as soon as Roman had gotten close to him, and reaching forward he cups Roman’s face in his hands. Looking him directly in the eyes, “We can’t do that to him now. He is completely head over heels for someone else, the best we can do right now...is to let him be happy and to be happy for him.”

Virgil’s expression breaks as soon as he hears the sniffle, his face crumpling at the sight of tears welling up in Roman’s eyes. Without even thinking about it, they are both holding one another, their fingers digging into each other’s clothing as they hold each other as tight and as close as they possibly can.

“I wish that I hadn’t screwed up.” Roman whispered, his voice taut with grief as he buried his face into Virgil’s hoodie, he doesn’t shed any tears, he’s not even certain that he has the right to cry over something like this. 

“Me too,” A hand cards through Roman’s mess of curls, and he finds himself leaning more into the touch as his eyes close. “But now we have him back. We have a chance to show him that we didn’t mean it, and Roman…” Pulling his head back, Roman catches a glimpse of something shining in Virgil’s eyes, something mischievous and something that didn’t bode well for him. “You have the chance to do that.” 

“Says who?” The words are out of his mouth before he can even begin to process that Virgil has stepped away from him. 

“Says the man at the door.” And just like that Virgil has sunk out of his room, just as a knock echoes around in the empty silence of his room.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Roman honestly would have laughed had the knocks not sounded like the tolls of death bells to him, and had his hands not been shaking so much as he reached out for the doorknob.  _ Damn you, Virge. _ Were the first thoughts that came to his head as soon as he opened the door seeing just who was standing there before him.  _ Damn you. _

It was Logan.

“Logan,” Roman whispered Logan’s name like the last remnants of a dream, “What are you…” 

The logical side looked a little more than uncomfortable being there in front of Roman, as he adjusted his glasses for the third time, given that he’s been there standing in front of Roman’s door attempting to pluck up the courage to knock on his door and not look totally desperate. 

“I..” Logan cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses for a fourth time now, “I happen to require your aid for a very pressing matter. Today is..mine and Empathy’s anniversary, and no matter the holiday. Whenever he gets me a gift it's always...perfect. He assures me that whatever I get him will be great, but…” Logan fumbled with the end of the striped shirt that he was wearing, worrying his bottom lip, “Whatever I get him never feels good enough, and seeing as you are the romantic side. I just figured…” A simple shrug of Logan’s shoulders ended his sentence, and now more than ever he looked even more uncomfortable. 

A bolt of shock buries itself into Roman’s chest as he stands there, he’d floored really, out of everything he had expected to spend his day doing, or thinking about doing. This was most certainly not one of them. Even so, he stumbled back from the door, making a motion for Logan to come on in. Upon shutting the door, he summoned the comfiest and lushest seat that he could think of for him and Logan, motioning for him to sit down yet again.

“Well,” Roman cleared his throat, attempting to get strictly into the mindset for romance and nothing else. Logan was here, asking for his help and no one else’s. So he was going to do this right, even if it killed him. “In order to help, why don’t you...explain your relationship a little.” Roman’s fingers drummed on his knee, as he scooted forward in his chair a little bit. “Like who confessed first? Or...how did you two meet?” 

The tension slowly leaks out of Logan’s shoulders as he considers the questions, he’s no longer biting his bottom lip, but instead, his brows are furrowed, in the way that shows just hard he’s thinking. Roman can’t count how many times he’s wanted to poke that spot in between Logan’s eyebrows, and tell him that if he keeps it up he’ll get wrinkles there. However, he doesn’t move, instead just letting Logan think it over.

“I...was the one to confess first,” Logan confessed, a tiny smile curling onto his face. “It’s a little surprising for you I know, but...I did it.” The memory was one that he’d keep with him forever, it must have been years after the two of them had met when he confessed. They were already best friends by that time.

On his bed, the two of them had been lazily lounging for hours, Logan getting into a book that described the constellations and exactly the events and people that they had been named after. The others were downstairs, the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave, and chattering going remained downstairs, like it belonged in a totally different world than the one Logan was in.

Empathy’s legs were intertwined with Logan’s and his head resting on the logical side’s shoulder, without even thinking about Logan’s fingers had started to play with the colored strands of Empathy’s hair. Twirling the locks around his fingers again and again. 

The realization was a sudden one, and one that he most certainly hadn’t been expecting to make at all that day.  

Looking down at the other side, as Empathy’s eyelids had started to drift shut at the calming sensation of Logan’s fingers moving over his scalp, the tiny and rather adorable smile that lingered on Empathy’s lips. How his glasses were slowly sliding down his nose. It all seemed to be so...obvious now that he was really looking. 

“Empathy?” He murmured, getting a lazy mumble in response, the other side was almost asleep, taking one of his usual cat naps next to his favorite person. Leaning his head down as he set the book down on his chest, Logan’s lips brushed the other side’s hair. “I think I love you.”

It had certainly been a shock for Empathy, now that Logan remembered it, he recalled how the other had jerked up completely awake at the news. He had asked again and again if Logan was sure, and each and every time Logan’s answer was the same. 

He was sure.

“That’s how I confessed, and-” A sniffling caught Logan off guard, as he dragged his gaze up from his hands to look at Roman who was wiping away his tears. “Roman are you…” 

The creative side instantly held up his hand, “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He assured the other, sniffling once more before he summoned a box of tissues. “That was just...the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Roman whispered, and this time...it was true. “Go on, it’s alright.” He assured the logical side, waving his hand for him to carry on. 

Logan didn’t look so certain, but even so…

“I met him first, years ago and years ago. Back when I still wore my bowtie, it was an accident, to be honest. But the best accident in my entire life.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Logan recalled the day that he met Empathy with extremely vivid detail.

It had been a rather slow day, one where Thomas was lounging around at home, leaving the sides to wander take a day off from the usual high school work that plagued Thomas’ everyday life. It was a calm day, and truthfully Logan didn’t know what to do with it. He’d finished his work, as it was stacked up all neatly on top of his desk, his shelves were as clean as could be, with not a speck of dust in sight, and he’d practically read every book that was on them. All in all, there was nothing that he could do, that he hadn’t already done. 

He could hear Creativity down the hall, singing his ridiculous Disney songs for the fifth time in a row within the hour, and downstairs was where he knew that Morality was. Given that the cardigan-clad side had popped in to tell him that he going to be down there if Logan wished to join him and help with a puzzle or video game. 

Logan did not wish to join him, or any of the others for that matter. 

It wasn’t anything personal really, he just felt...like he needed to stay in here today. He couldn’t exactly put a finger on it, but stepping outside of his room and even putting in the effort to talk to any of the others who were just a little bit too much right now, would do him over in the end. He just couldn’t do it, it would have been like going out into the world without a protective barrier. Logan needed to stay, he had to.

That was how he ended up cleaning under his bed as well as all of his shelves for the third time in a row, if for anything then to simply pass the time. At least until his eyes glanced over his bathroom door, and settled onto his closet door. It had been a while since he’d been in there, where he’d stored all of the useless and nonrelevant information that Thomas processed over the years. From things to bubblegum commercials to the tiny facts of the ancient history of the world that he couldn’t be bothered to remember anymore.

It was all there. 

Standing up and adjusting his bowtie a little, Logan opened the door, waving away the cloud of dust the hung in the air. Coughing roughly he waved his hand again, clearing out what little he could before he took a deep breath venturing inside. 

_ There’s so much!  _ Logan thought to himself, his eyes wide with wonder as he heaved an impossibly heavy book up into his arms grunting a little before he blew the dust off the cover.  _ Thomas’ summer readings.  _ He almost laughed aloud at the title, so many books in so little time, and most had been forgotten anyway. 

Although Logan had been sure to confine what really needed to be remembered when the school year had started up again, everything else, was just forgotten and laid against the shelves inside his closest. Walking through it, he let his fingertips brush against the dusty surface of each book, leaving a trail behind in its wake. Even when Thomas was older Logan probably wouldn’t bother to make him remember these things, this was their home now, and where they would stay until the day that Thomas’ memory started to fade with age. It all belonged, all of it except...that.

That being the door that most certainly did not belong, the door that was tucked away next to one of his shelves, hidden behind three massive stacks of geometry homework. 

“What?” Logan murmured, his brows scrunching together, pushing his way through the book, only glancing back when they all tumbled to the ground so that he could stand in front of the door. The dark purple and blue paint was cracking and peeling, a faded name scratched into it, or it would have been had the paint not chipped away so much. “Since when has this been here?” He asked himself, not really expecting an answer as he reached for the doorknob.

He wasn’t scared, but instead curious of the doorway that he had never seen before in his entire life. 

He firmly grasped the doorknob, just in to instantly jerk his hand back with a sharp hiss as a needle hidden inside of the tiny keyhole pricked his palm. A bead a blood welled up from the tiny cut, and as he rubbed his hand on his pants a resounding click instantly garnered his attention as the door slowly creaked open. 

The hinges made an awful squeaking noise, like they hadn’t been opened in years. Logan held his breath, excitement bubbling just below the surface of his skin barely managing to keep himself from bouncing up and down like a fool. This was so much better than doing some dull puzzle downstairs. 

“Oh…” Logan murmured to himself, a mirror was attached to the back of the door with a wall in the place of where another room should be. “Just a mirror, how foolish of me.” He sourly muttered, a stubborn pout forming on his lips as he gripped the door ready to shut it with a grumpy slam. 

When he reached forward, mainly to flick the glass for being something a little less interesting than what he had been hoping for. He released his middle finger, expecting the soft clink of glass when his finger connected with it, instead though, he barely muffled a scream as his fingers went right through the glass. There was no shattering, no hint that he had broken it. Instead, his fingers just went right through the glass as if it wasn’t even there. Jerking his hands back out, the logical side looked down at his hand in abstract amazement, his eyes getting impossibly wide behind his glasses.

“Wicked!” He breathed out, and clenching his eyes shut in the spirit of hypothesis and curiosity, Logan threw himself at the glass bracing up for a painful impact. 

When instead he stumbled on through, nearly falling flat on his face before he regained his balance. Straightening himself up in a hurry, as if someone could have seen his colossal misstep, Logan straightened his bowtie again. Looking curiously around at the new place he’d found himself in. 

Without even thinking, he let the door shut behind him as his mouth dropped open. 

Books. There were just so many books, it was like an endless library! Stacked as for as far as the eye could go, both upwards and horizontally. 

It never seemed to end.   

“What is this place?” He giddily asked himself, and just how had he never come across it before? 

It didn’t take much time to lose himself there, to get lost amongst the sea of books he had never seen or touched before, they were all free of dust too! Their covers worn leather, a smooth finish, and even wood for a few select books. There were all kinds here, too many for him to carry all at once that was almost certain. However, that certainly didn’t stop him from trying.

_ I have to read all of them, I can’t leave. Why would I ever want to leave a place like this? It’s amazing! _

For a second the thought felt almost foreign to Logan, of course, he’d need to get back in order to corral the others into a somewhat decent schedule for the exams that were going to be coming up. But…

_ There’s no harm in staying a few hours, they won’t even notice that I’m not there. It’s not like they’ll care either way.  _

In the end, Logan found himself nodding along to that sentiment. He could stay for a few hours, this was their lazy day, and he could spend it however he felt like and if spending it here reading dozens of books he’d never seen before was how he did it. Then it wasn’t like they were here to stop him, he could do whatever he wanted here. He’d found it after all. 

Piling book after book into his arms, Logan began to make his way back to the entrance, where he’d seen a desk there nestled among the piles of books that he’d soon get a chance to read as well. A dizzy grin morphed onto his face, he’d have all the time in the world to learn everything about this place. That grin stayed though, as his eyes started to wander, gaining an almost glazed look to them as he made his way back to the front. 

_ I’ll read all of the books here, I’ll learn so much. I’ll be smart enough to make sure that everything in Thomas’ life goes according to pla- _

A sound cut those thoughts off before they had a chance to fully cement themselves, and standing just a few feet away from the desk Logan heard it again and again. The books were more heavy now, heavier than he had realized upon picking them up. The muscles in his arms ached, and yet the sound happened again. Turning away from the desk, he set the books down with a heavy thump. His eyes scoured the rows upon rows of books, narrowing as he attempted to focus. 

Just for his head to snap over in another direction as he heard it yet again. 

Sniffling. Was someone crying?

The strings of worry tied their way around his heart, and just like that he was off. Rushing back into the endless aisles of books and shelves, Logan attempted to be silent listening more and more for sounds of someone who was upset. There was another person here, another person who had been trapped in here perhaps? But for how long? Why? For what purpose? Were they...alright? Were they dangerous? Was he in danger?

All of these thoughts circulated throughout Logan’s head, as he abruptly skidded to a stop. 

The carpet and walls had turned grey, it was like one of Patton’s dye bombs had gone off in a single section of the carpet and wall. Turning everything a very dull color of grey and white, creeping closer Logan heard the sniffling again, before who saw who it was coming from. 

_ A...boy?  _ Honestly, he wasn’t too sure what he was expecting, perhaps a monster that Patton claimed lived under the bed, or the type of evil people that Roman claimed he saved his kingdom from on a day to day basis. When in the end it was a boy tucked into between two shelves with just the tips of his feet peeking out, he had soft looking wavy hair and a set of glasses just like his. His striped sweater sleeves drooped over his fingers tips, and his knees were raised up to his chest while his face remained buried in his arms. His shoulders shook with each suppressed sob, and it was clear that whoever it was, was biting his lip in order to keep himself from crying out loud and causing a disturbance. 

“Pardon me,” Logan began, watching the boy’s head snap up to attention at his voice, attempting to scrunch himself back even further against the wall he was sitting against. And Logan raised his hands, attempting to show the universal sign of peace. “Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude on your...home, but are you alright?” He offered the boy his hand, and the deep navy blue eyes slowly ran up his arm before settling onto his face. 

“What are you doing here?! You can’t be here! It isn’t safe!” The boy blurted out, stumbling up to his feet he surged up, grasping Logan’s hand before he started to rush him towards the door and out of the entirely new room he’d found himself in. 

“Hold on!” Logan attempted to tug his arm back, trying to stop the other, “Who even are you?” 

Even with his struggling, the other’s grip was like iron refusing to let him go until they reached the door. It creaked open as soon as the other boy stood in front of it, “My name...I am Empathy, but that hardly matters right now. You need to leave before you get hurt, I..I don’t want you to come back alright. It’s not safe.” Empathy demanded, finally releasing Logan’s wrist before pointing to the exit, at least allowing him to leave on his own. 

However, even with that said. Logan still stood there, not taking a single step away from this Empathy.

“If it’s not safe,” He began, his gaze moving from the other side in front of him, to over to the books on the horizon that suddenly seemed much more unsettling than before. Like a Venus flytrap, waiting to ensnare its prey. “Then why are you here? Why not come with me?” Logan offered, slowly extending his hand to Empathy, “My room is cool too, I’ve got tons of books, games, and puzzles if you want. You...don’t have to stay here.” 

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still as Empathy’s hunched his shoulders regarding Logan’s hand like it was some deadly poisonous thing that would bite and kill him. Even so, Logan kept it extended, the offer being there for whenever Empathy wanted to take it. The look of fear, sadness, and distress on the other’s face was something that didn’t sit well with the logical side for some reason.

So if he could, which he did, then he wanted to help.

“You...mean it?” Empathy murmured, his eyes darting from the hand up to Logan’s face, silently scrutinizing him, judging him, studying him for any lies he could be telling. 

“I mean it.” Logan firmly answered back, trying to convey as much as he could with his eyes that he was, in fact, telling the truth, and that was it. 

Empathy laid his palm into Logan’s, giving a nervous jittery nod in reply. 

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
